Missed Text
by Theromaticgirl
Summary: Jade "accidentally" sends Tori a picture. Jori.


**So** I **figured why not..A/N**

"Hey Beck can you hand me my phone? It's on the counter."

"Yeah sure Tori."

Beck went to grabbed the phone and it went off it was a text from her mom. Beck looked over at Tori who was setting up lights with Robbie.

"Tori your mom is texting you."

"Ahh can you text her back pleasee Beck?" Tori begged tangled in cords. Beck chuckled and shook his head.

"Careful. I got this."

Beck looked at the message, Tori's mom just saying she will be home late and Beck just replied "ok" Beck was about to walk to them with her phone when it went off again but this time he looked surprised when it said "Jade". He looked over at Tori and Robbie, seeing they were detracted, he slowly unlocked the phone and clicked the message and stared wide eyes and dropped the phone.

"Beck?"

"Huh..? Oh sorry it slipped." Beck said looking at the phone on the counter. Tori laughed and waved a hand.

"Haha it's okay get over here and help us lazy!"

"Okay."

Few days later at school.

"Hey guys has Beck been acting weird to you guys?"

"Yeah kinda, he seemed distance."

"One time my brother was acting distance but then I realized he wasn't my brother, it was the mailman hehe." Cat said twirling her hair laughing. Everyone just stared.

"What..."

"Ugh hey losers." Jade huffed out and plopped down on the bench.

"Nice of you to join us Jade." Andre mumbled poking at his food.

"Whatever." Jade sneered opening up a bag of chips.

"Hey Jadey has Beck been acting distance?" Cat giggled out as she played with her food.

"Why would I care?" Jade almost yelled slamming her food on the table and glared at Cat who squeaked and hid behind her backpack.

"Jade! Don't be mean." Tori whined out and sighed when Jade just rolled her eyes.

"Dang girl." Andre mumbled afraid of what Jade might do if he said it too loud.

Jade just rolled her eyes and stabbed her food. Tori twitched nervously and Andre just seemed confused. Few minutes later Beck slowly walked over eyeing Jade and Tori and sat away from them.

"Okay what gives everyone is being weird today?" Andre finally said after what felt like 5 minutes of awkward quietness.

"Even me?!" Cat yelled out big eyed.

"Not you Cat." Andre sighed

"Oh pwooey." Cat looked down sad at not being included.

"I'm leaving." Jade said simply standing up and throwing away her half eaten food and stomped away inside the school.

"Uh wait I'm leaving too." Tori said nervously getting up and going the same way Jade did.

"Has anyone noticed anything weird about Tori and Jade lately?" Beck said after he watched them walk/stomp away.

"You mean beside the obvious?" Andre laughed

"Andre I'm serious." Beck sighed playing with his food.

"Alright alright. Not really besides today, why man?" Andre said looking at his friend confused.

"No reason, just seems to be off." Beck said shrugging his shoulders still thinking about the text he seen.

"Jade wait!" Tori yelled running after Jade which just made Jade go faster.

"No I'm busy." Jade waved her off. But of course Tori kept following her making Jade even more annoyed.

"I just want to talk about-" Tori started but was interrupted by Jade suddenly turning around making her almost crash into the girl and yelled.

"No!"

"But-!"

"No!"

"I-!" 

Jade huffed knowing Tori wouldn't shut up and people were starting to stare so she grabbed Tori's arm and dragged her into the janitors closet slamming the door.

Everyone who seen prayed for Tori's safety and went on to what they were doing.

Janitors closet

"Look Vega it was a accident, get over it." Jade sighed still annoyed. Tori looked down.

"Well I-its just-" Tori fiddled with her shirt.

"Shut it Vega. I'm the one who's suppose to be embarrassed about it." Jade said crossing her arms hoping this conversation would be over already.

"Are you?" Tori asked kinda concerned, she didn't want her friend to feel embarrassed.

"What?!" 

"Embarrassed about it?" Tori asked simply.

"No." Jade just shrugged.

"Oh okay..wait what?!" Tori almost yelled confused. How could someone not be embarrassed but then again this was Jade we were talking about.

"Look Vega, I have a great body, you should be honored." Jade smirk moving her arms showing off her body. Jade smirked widened when Tori blushed and stuttered.

"I-wha-I mean-"

"Well if that's all." Jade started to walk towards the door, finally down with this conversation.

"You do have a great body.." Tori whispered then blushed and freaked out when she realized she said that out loud. Jade turned around surprised.

"What was that Vega?" Jade grinned walking closer to Tori who tried taking a step back.

"N-nothing!" Tori stuttered waving her arms around. Jade leaned close to her face smirking.

"No I think you should say that again." Jade whispered cockily and moved back watching as Tori's face looked like it was going to explode.

"Jade!" Tori yelled covering her face.

"Yes Vega?" Jade asked innocently bating her eyes.

"Shut up..." Tori just huffed.

See you later Vega." Jade winked and turned around and walked out of the janitors closet with a slight sway of her hips.

Tori just kept blushing and standing with her mouth open till suddenly she remembered something.

"So wait who was the picture for then?!"

 **A/N This was just something I had in my notes but I was deleting stuff for more space and didn't want to just waste this so I decided to just upload it. Don't count on a second chapter sadly as I get bored quickly but if someone wanted to take the story and finish it by all means go ahead.**


End file.
